2020 U.S Presidential Election (Our Sanders)
The US Presidential Election of 2020 was the 59th quadrennial presidential election, held on November 3, 2020. The Democratic Ticket of U.S. Senator Bernie Sanders of Vermont and U.S. representative Beto O' Rourke of Texas defeated the republican ticket of Incumbent President Donald Trump and Incumbent President Mike Pence although the low unemployment rate. Other elections such as House, Gubernatorial and Senate elections were held on November 3. As the Incumbent President, Donald Trump was uncontested in the primary as U.S. Senator Jeff Flake of Arizona withdrew before the primaries. However the Democratic Party had a highly contested primary with a field of 10 candidates. But at the end, Sanders would win the Democratic Nomination in a landslide against U.S. Senator Cory Booker of New Jersey. The main issues during this election was Healthcare, Education, Guns and Immigration. Sanders would run a far-left campaign on single-payer Healthcare, free college and gun reform. While the Incumbent President would attack Sanders saying that his policies were hurt America. Sanders would win the election narrowly against the Incumbent President Donald Trump with 279 electoral votes by flipping Michigan, Pennsylvania and Wisconsin from the 2016 presidential election. Like Trump's win in 2016, many were happy and afraid due to Sanders win. Many protests happened in conservative cities, but many protesters were called "Rednecks" or "Dirty Capitalists" by the mainstream media. Nominations Democratic Party Nominee * Bernie Sanders, U.S. Senator of Vermont (2007-2021) Candidates withdrew after the primaries * Kamala Harris, U.S. Senator of California (2017-) Candidates withdrew before the primaries * Kirsten Gillibrand, U.S. Senator of New York (2009-) * Cory Booker, U.S. Senator of New Jersey (2013-) * Tulsi Gabbard, U.S. Representative of Hawaii (2013-2021) * Julian Castro, U.S. Secretary of Urban and Development (2013-2017) * Amy Klobucar, U.S. Senator of Minnesota (2007-) * Richard Ojeda, State Senator of West Virginia * John Delaney, U.S. Representative of Maryland (2013-2019) Republican Party Nominee * Donald Trump, 45th President of the United States Candidates withdrew before the primaries * Jeff Flake, U.S. Senator of Arizona (2013-2019) Other Political Parties/Independents Nominees * Bill Weld, Governor of Massachusetts (1993-1999) (Libertarian) * Ajamu Baraka, Activist from Illinois (Green) * Don Blankenship, Businessman from West Virginia (Constitution) General Election The General Election focused mainly on Healthcare reform, Education reform, Gun reform and Immigration. President Donald Trump would campaign on the high economy and immigration control. His slogan was "Keep America Great!" Bernie Sanders campaigned on Healthcare reform, supporting single-payer healthcare. Sanders also campaigned on open borders with Mexico and Canada, abolishing the US Immigration and Customs enforcement also known as ICE, strict Gun Laws and Free College Tuition. Sanders would be seemed too far-left by many centrist Democrats such as Nancy Pelosi (D-CA), Joe Manchin (D-WV), Tim Kaine (D-VA) and even former President Barack Obama (D-IL). Sanders would have high support from the Progressive/Socialist faction of the Democratic Party. Many centrist democrats would support mainly Libertarian Nominee Bill Weld as a protest against far-left democrats. The divide in the Democratic Party would help President Trump a little at early, but many centrist democrats at the end voted for Bernie Sanders due to fear that President Trump will win a second term. On election night, the race was very competitive between Trump and Sanders. With many states undecided such as Virginia, Nevada and Wisconsin. On November 5, 2 days after the election, Virginia was called for Bernie Sanders and the next day Wisconsin would be called to Bernie Sanders, making him the president-elect of the United States. Nevada was called for Bernie Sanders two weeks after election day. President-elect Sanders made his victory speech in Burlington, Vermont, thanking America for electing him the 46th President. Sanders would be inaugurated on January 20, but President Trump didn't attend the inauguration, he tweeted "I would never celebrate a socialist becoming President of the United States!" See Also Category:Our Sanders Category:Elections Category:Politics Category:United States